


Untitled Film Character Study

by C-G Roundup (SteveSmackdown2014)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, I suppose?, Obsession, Original Character(s), Random & Short, Random scenes, Weirdness, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveSmackdown2014/pseuds/C-G%20Roundup
Summary: Character studies and short scenes for my OCs from an upcoming film series I am making.-A small short, the prequel to the main story idea I have, is set to release by December. Will upload the link here when it does.





	Untitled Film Character Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short scene picturing the descent into madness and obsession one boy has for a girl, and the realization of a new feeling.

He clutched his chest.

He was breathing heavily. Really heavily. He needed to steady himself.

His heart was racing. His body was shaking. He felt like he was going to die, but not in the way everyone says feels like dying.

It was the type of dying where every emotion there is surges through your veins at once. It's mania, sadness, jealousy, happiness, adrenaline...

Lust.

Is that what it was? No. It was love. Pure love.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, but not in a cutesy way. She plagued his thoughts. She was everything and all he could think about. She kept him from doing his work, from acting like he normally does.

He dropped to the floor.

He gripped the carpet for support as he tried to get a steady mind, but to no avail.

The clouds cleared. He blinked.

It was starting to make sense?

He loved her, he knew that. He loved her a lot. More then he'd ever loved anyone before.

He did normal things people did when they had a crush. He wrote sappy love poems, ones that she'd never see. He made playlists based on her. He lit candles at night and begged and prayed she'd be his. He went to her house once when she didn't know and admired her.

Normal things, right?

Normal people get this feeling, right?

The feeling where you want to rip your own skin off? Tear your organs out? The feeling where you feel like you're at the gates of heaven or hell and are being judged for every one of your sins? The feeling where you want her and only her and you want to...

...

That was it.

That feeling. He knew how to describe it. Words had come to him in some sort of deranged vision.

He couldn't help but smile. He felt like laughing, and also crying, and also screaming, and...

His mouth opened. He was smiling, and his eyes were going wide, and he started to laugh.

Wallace laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed. Drool emitted from his mouth, but he felt futile in stopping it. His body was taking control of itself as he let it set in.

That feeling.

The feeling that he was going to murder any person who gets in his way of her.


End file.
